lego_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Thunder
Johnny Thunder, also known as Sam Grant and Joe Freemanan Australian adventurer and a passionate archeologist, travels with a archeologist/scientist named Dr. Kilroy and a photographer named Pippin Reed, who works for "World Magazine". Together they discover many treasures and outwit many varied villains. Thunder himself is a treasure hunter, and donates what he finds to a museum instead of keeping it for himself like Sam Sinister, his archenemy. Egypt Expedition In his first Adventure, Johnny Thunder and his friends, Dr. Kilroy, Pippin Reed, and Harry Cane, journeyed to Egypt to find the Re-Gou Ruby, which is protected by the undead Pharaoh Hotep, before his nemesis Baron Von Barron and Baron's partner, Slyboots. Jungle Expedition The Jungle subtheme depicted Johnny, Kilroy, Pippin, and Harry going to the Amazon River in South America to find the magical Sun Disk protected by the mysterious Achu. Johnny and his friends were pitted against Señor Palomar, a South American bandit, and his partner, Rudo Villano. Another character, Gabarro the sailor, helped both the Adventurers and Palomar Dino Island Expedition The journey to Dino Island was different than the previous adventures to Egypt and the Amazon. Harry did not travel to the island with Johnny, Pippin, and Kilroy, but was replaced by their new assistant, Mike. This journey saw the return of Baron, now using the name of Sam Sinister, who was now partnered with his relative, Alexia, and the poacher Mr. Cunningham. Rather than looking for treasures, the Adventurers would capture Dinosaurs to study them. Sam/Baron was attempting to take them back to the mainland and open a park. Orient Expedition After discovering part of a map in the home of Marco Polo, Johnny, Kilroy, and Pippin set out for India to search for the supposedly mythical Golden Dragon. In India, Johnny rescued Babloo from Sam/Baron, now using the name Lord Sam Sinister, and Maharaja Lallu. Grateful, Babloo helped bring the Adventurers to the Scorpion Palace with his elephant, Giri. At the Scorpion Palace, Lallu lost his title of Maharaja when Babloo reveled that he had found the Sun Stone (which Dr. Kilroy had taken from Tygurah earlier). Sam attempted to discover the treasure inside of the palace, but was forced to flee when he moved the claws of a giant scorpion decoration which triggered a boulder. Climbing on top of elephants, Johnny and his friends were able to reach the upper floor of the palace and retrieve the Golden Shield which had another piece of a map on it. While conversing about following the map and leaving for Mount Everest, the adventurers were overheard by Sam who had returned. While hiking up Mount Everest, the Adventurers befriended Sherpa Sangye Dorje and used his hot air balloon, the Aero Nomad, to reach the summit. Johnny was able to come up with a plan when Sam attacked them in his bi-plane. After that, they traveled on foot to the Temple of Mount Everest and discovered the golden sword and another map piece, this time leading to China. In China, the group's car was sabotaged by Sam and the group was captured by Dragon Fortress Guards. They were locked in the Great Wall until Pippin escaped and rescued Johnny and Kilroy. While looking for the Dragon Fortress where the Golden Dragon was kept, they met a girl named Jing Lee in the city of Xi'an. After giving her food for her sick father, Jing Lee agreed to show them to where the Dragon Fortress was. Hiding on a junk ship, they reached the fortress. Jing Lee showed the group a side entrance which turned out to be the home of Jun-Chi, a lion-dog. Jun-Chi chased the group until they were captured by Emperor Chang Wu and his guards who had made an alliance with Sam. Sam took the golden treasures (the shield, sword, and helmet which was discovered "off-screen"). The group escaped when the guards scattered after Jun-Chi reappeared. Sam used the confusion to find the Dragon Fortress Statue which leads the path to the Golden Dragon. Johnny caught up with Sam and tried to keep him from pulling a nearby lever, but Sam refused not to. The lever turned the statue to life and scared Sam away, dropping the treasures in the process. They replaced the statue's sword, shield, and helmet with the golden ones and pulled the lever again. This time, the sword and shield transformed into golden keys. The keys opened doors to the side with wheels. Pulling the wheels caused a secret door to open. Through the door was the Golden Dragon. While trying to escape the fortress, the group was attacked by Chang Wu's catapults, but managed to make it away. Return to Egypt Johnny, Pippin, and Dr. Kilroy returned to Egypt to investigate a tomb where strange noises had been coming from. They discovered a mummy which had awoken from the dead because an object was missing from its tomb. They discovered a secret chamber and Johnny retrieved the golden snake and returned it to the tomb, allowing the mummy to fall back to its sleep. Greece Expedition Johnny, Pippin, and Kilroy travel to Greece to a sacred artifact, known as the golden bull. They believe it to be hidden in a maze, guarded by the Minotaur. The adventurers discovered that the golden bull was not actually in the maze, but a clue was. They travelled to a nearby island seen in a mural in the labyrinth. Johnny scaled the cliff to discover a temple. Hidden behind the veil was the shadow of a bull like creature (presumably the Minotaur) who claimed to be "The guardian on the Golden Bull". The guardian challenged Johnny to a modified game of connect four. Johnny won, and was awarded with the golden bull.Sam Sinister also returned in this story. He attempted to get the Golden Bull before Johnny, but was defeated More Johnny Thunder has a descendant: Josh Thunder